


Have a Heart

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is interrupting Jim and Blair. Blair's none to happy about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Heart

Have a Heart

By Patt

For Treassa

Word Prompt: Mouse

Word count: 645

 

Jim was making love to Blair and really getting into it, when he stopped doing everything and cocked his head to the right. Blair looked totally lost and said, “You stopped the fun, what’s going on?”

 

“I heard something downstairs.” Jim started to pull out of Blair and Blair stopped him. 

 

“Don’t even think about it. I’ve been waiting all night for this.” Blair ordered in his best Guide voice. 

 

“I can’t concentrate when I hear the scratching.” Jim said quietly, like someone was listening. 

 

Blair looked alarmed, finally and said, “Scratching? What’s down there?”

 

“I don’t know, Chief, you wouldn’t let me off of you.” Jim teased. He was slowly sliding out of Blair because his hard-on had left him completely. 

 

“Is it a wild animal?” Blair asked, looking frightened. 

 

“How would a wild animal get into the loft?” A serious Jim asked. 

 

Blair cleaned both of them up and got their boxers off the floor so they could put them on. They were going to have to investigate. “So what does it sound like?”

 

“Scratching nails all over the hardwood floors, it’s driving me nuts.” Jim got a tee-shirt on too and so did Blair. Both men then put their sneakers on, in case there would be any running. Either chasing or running away, neither of them knew yet what was in store. 

 

“Try and focus on the sound Jim and see if you can’t figure out what it is.” Blair was using his Guide voice again. 

 

Jim stood at the head of the stairs and listened intently. He smiled over at Blair and said, “I got him. It’s a mouse. I just heard his little tiny squeaky noise. We’ve got to get it out of here before it gets germs all over our food and furniture.”

 

“There is this place that uses traps called ‘Have a Heart’ traps and that way you don’t kill them, you just catch them and move them somewhere else. What do you think of that idea?” Blair asked. 

 

“I think you’re insane. I have to catch this critter now and get rid of him. They are full of germs and disease, Chief. He’s not staying until we find a Have a Heart trap somewhere.” Jim walked down the stairs and opened up the cupboard below the sink. He found what he was looking for right away. 

 

“Do we have peanut butter, Chief?”

 

“What are you going to do with peanut butter?” Blair asked. 

 

“You put it on the trap, and I’ve read it works better than cheese. So that’s what we’re going to do.” Jim looked in the cupboard and found the peanut butter and put some on the trap. He then got the trap ready and put it on the floor. “Come on, Blair, we have to go upstairs, or he won’t eat it.”

 

“This is so mean, Jim, I mean it.”

 

“Calm down and come with me.” Jim led Blair up the stairs and they lay on their bed waiting for something to happen. 

 

“So when does this peanut butter work?” Blair asked teasingly. 

 

“As soon as you shush.” Jim kissed Blair to keep him quiet.

 

Suddenly they both heard a loud snap and Blair said, “Ewwww. I’m not going down there.”

 

Jim got off the bed and walked down the stairs. Sure enough the trap had been set off, but it was empty of both mouse and peanut butter. “Okay, where do we get the ‘Have a Heart’ traps?”

 

“Oh cool, he got away. That’s good, because we would have had bad Karma for that for years to come. I’ll call the place in the morning. Now get back up here and finish what you started, big man.” Blair loved bossing his mate. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jim said laughing his head off as he walked up the stairs. 

 

“Not yet, but you will be.”

 

The end


End file.
